


Won't Bite

by Chainlinkfence



Series: Four or Five (one shots) [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlinkfence/pseuds/Chainlinkfence
Summary: Green had been digging in Vio's things one day, when he caught sight of the gift from Red.Aka Green learns something about himself and what follows with that.
Relationships: Blue Link/Red Link/Vio Link/Shadow Link/Green Link (background), Green Link/Red Link, Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link, Green Link/Vio Link
Series: Four or Five (one shots) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065116
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Won't Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I was digging in my drafts for,,, a different thing and found the middle part of this. So I turned it into a full thing. 
> 
> Of course it's rainbow in the background, and Red/Vio because I'm love them. But!! I've also decided recently that Red/Vio/Green is !!!

"Hello puppy." 

Green, or puppy, as he's affectionately called during play, moves his hips from side to side, making the tail connected to the plug in his ass move. His hands covered by soft gloves are quiet against the wooden floor. But the same cannot be said about his knees, protected by some basic padding, as they clink when they connect with the floor. Green crawls through the study towards Red, his Master. 

Green had caught the pieces of the outfit in Vio's things one day. He'd been reaching for extra lube to prep Vio with when he'd caught sight of the plug, and the long tail that was casted behind it. He let his hands run across soft blond fur and he'd whispered over his shoulder, "What's this?" 

"Red made it. It wasn't my cup of tea though." Vio sat up slightly, legs still spread, "...Why?" 

Green shrugged, hands moving up the case to where a collar sat. _Red's puppy_ the little golden tag, heart-shaped and sprinkled with pink stones. The red collar itself was a soft leather, pressed and sewn by hand it seemed. The punched out holes were also heart-shaped, the golden latch fastened right around his neck size. 

Or Vio's, actually. They had the same size neck, of course it was made for Vio to wear. The two of them got a little more kinky than the rest of them. Vio's curiosity and Red's enthusiasm had made for quite a few days where Green would come home to new toys and set ups around the house. None of them minded, outside of a handful of times that someone had left if they weren't enjoying whatever the scene was. 

They were all really good about keeping their specific things with specific partners. Not for embarrassment reasons, moreso as to keep everyone comfortable with play. Blue was decently vanilla, only really joining in on a scene if it was an exhibitionist thing. Shadow was mainly a bottom, only really topping in rare instances. Green was a top in their polycule. He kept his place as a soft dom for Red and Vio, who switched often. 

"It's okay if you don't always want to top." 

"What?" Green turned to look at him, still nude but he'd moved to lean against the headboard. 

"It's okay if you don't always want to top." Vio repeated, "It's not a big deal if you want someone to top you every now and then. Or even from now on." 

"I'm…" Green turned away from the box, "I'm not… I'm not a bottom usually." 

"That's fine. Even if you only ever want to try it once. Red would love another shot at the Pet play I bet." Vio pulled his legs up- it should have been ridiculous. To have this kind of conversation, nude, both hard and having been right in the middle of Green about to take Vio. Green looked up to Vio, "What didn't you like about it?" 

"Red likes the power play part of it, I did too but I didn't enjoy the leash and collar part. We switched to a different scene because I wasn't enjoying myself." 

"Red's puppy." Green said softly, "Did you have to walk on all fours?" 

Vio smiled, "Like a good puppy, yeah. There's a dog bowl and a dog bed somewhere around the house Red never got to use." 

Green bit his lip as he closed his eyes, imagining it. 

Pet play, it's called by many. Red kept Green as his pet, his puppy. And Green acts like a dog, moving on all fours, barking instead of speaking, he gets hand fed by his owner and is as happy as a pup can be. Some days Green brings him the collar just for a cuddle, other days for full scenes like this one. Green says it helps him be mindless for a moment, and the relief is immense. 

Green moved around the study some more, Red going back to his books. He's working out some small things that have been sitting on Vio's back burner for a while, but he doesn't want to worry Green about it. They've all been better with taking care of themselves, each of them ever watchful in the day to day lives they lived. On occasion, they helped with knightly tasks, or carded for d ceremony, or any other thing expected of them. 

Green got it the worst, being thrown into being a knight trainer, then moving up the latter quickly with his namesake. Zelda still was sure to keep enough on all of their plates to be fed, but she struggled to keep them from overflowing. Green would spend weeks away from home, then return an exhausted stressed out mess. If Blue mirrored this, it did him some good for a good fuck then cuddling. With Green it was more complex, before they'd explored pet play it took more extreme scenes, more time away from just them, more, more, more. 

Red's thigh suddenly is met with the head of his pet, Green looking up at him as he rests his head on his thigh. 

"Aw, hello my little pup, are you bored?" Red coos and runs a hand through Puppy's hair. Green hums in return and wags his tail again. Red giggles fondly and pushes away from the desk. “What does my good boy want?”

In response, Green moves between Red's spread legs and begins nosing at his inner thighs. He moves his head closer to his crotch and begins nosing at where he knows Red’s cock is resting.

"Aw, you want that, don't cha boy?" Red pushes Green's head back a bit as he sits back. Green let's out a whine when Red puts space between them. 

"Hush, puppy. I just need to get my pants out of the way." Green laps at Red's hands as he unfastens his trousers. Red gently scritches Green's scalp as he guides him to his half hard member. 

It didn't take much to get Red riled up during this kind of play. The idea of a man like Green on all fours, willing and dressed for the part, submitting to Red brought on a feeling only challenged by the handful of other times Red was dominant to another in their circle. He lets his fingers tangle in Green's hair- they'd tried ears out once, but they'd only gotten in the way and tugged on Green's blonde hair. 

"What a good boy." Red praises, breath hitching, "Good boy, Puppy." 

Red thinks of the first time Green had let him take it out of the bedroom and into their house. After they'd discussed it with their other partners, they found a day with just Shadow home. Vio wasn't much into the pet play, and Blue said he might feel a bit uncomfortable with it, but Shadow had seemed delighted by the idea. 

Shadow had been propped up at the kitchen bar, a small bowl of cashews next to him. He munched idly as he read his book, and when his eyes caught Red and Green he beamed. "Can he have human food?" 

Red had let his fingers run through Green's hair, "Mhm, perhaps a little, but he should do a trick for it." Red looked down at Green, watching him wink twice- their signal that he was interested and wanted to keep going. 

Puppies didn't talk- after all. 

Shadow stood, holding out a single cashew for Green to sniff at. Once Green licked at it he pulled back, holding it up, "Sit." 

Green compiled. Sitting back on his knees, his hands right in front of him. Shadow tipped the treat into his mouth, smiling as he gifted him praise, "Good boy, so smart."

Red's back in the study's chair, Green making little noises around his cock. The vibrations feel amazing, and Red shifts his hips a little bit. Even with Green having his outfit, Red still feels at mercy to his skilled mouth. Green pulls back a little to lap around Red's base, the course hair there tickling his chin. Green looked up at Red through his lashes as he took him into his mouth again. 

"Fuck, so good." Red let Green go at his own pace, slowly fucking his mouth. Green himself had saddled up against one of Red's legs, turning it in a bit to give himself both more room to work and so he'd have something to hump against. Green's 'front paws' braced on Red's thighs, running up and down with feather softness. 

"Good puppy, make yourself feel good. Gonna come just from getting to suck master's cock, right?" Red yanked harder on Green's hair, taking slight control as he pressed himself deeper into Green's mouth. Green moaned around his cock, eyes watering even with his enthusiasm. 

"I know, I know," Red soothed as he wiped at Green's cheeks, feeling the burning edge of release in his belly. "Can you keep it up for me? You're doing so good." 

Green's head continued to bob up and down, slick sounds filling the air. Green inhaled slowly, and Red recognized him preparing to take him all the way. Red whimpered when he felt him start to sink. One of his hands held Green's face there as his hips moved lightly. Green made a little content noise, and that was all it took to push Red over. 

Green pulled his head back for a moment, a mess of spit and cum all over his lower face. He rested his head against Red's thigh, still humping against Red's leg after his own release. He whimpered and whined, pressing his face into Red's thigh. 

"I know, pretty boy. You just wanna feel good. You did so great making me feel good." Red let's his hand untangle bits of Green's hair, "Go ahead puppy, let go." 

Green's left hand searched for Red's, clasping against it as he used his other to brace himself. He got another few good strokes in before he exhaled, moans falling from between his lips. 

"Good job," Red leaned down to kiss his nose, "But I think puppy needs a bath, and Green needs some aftercare, hm?" 

Green made an uncommitted noise from where he was pressing his cheek into Red's thigh. Red laughed at this running his fingers through Green's hair one more time."I know Green," he spoke, "But we're gonna have to get you all cleaned up, come along love."


End file.
